moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:XD1/Summer Movie Guide 2013
It's BLOCKBUSTER movie season once again, film fanatics! This summer promises to be a deusey with several much-anticipated heavy hitters stepping up to the plate, but which ones will knock it out of the park, and which ones will go down swinging? Only time will tell, but for now let's take a look at some of the top contenders for box-office champ: After Earth - May 31 Director: M. Night Shyamalan Cast: Will Smith & son Not 'technically' in the summer, it will still be in theaters when summer arrives, and as a Will Smith film - it's certainly blockbuster territory. Only thing is, it's also M. Night Shyamalan, and that guy's career is a wild roller-coaster ride. Explosive beginning to the summer of film, or barely audible party favor? I'm guessing somewhere between, in the love it or hate it category. But, I was wrong before... once... This is the End - June 12 Directors: Evan Goldberg, Seth Rogen Cast: James Franco, Jonah Hill, Seth Rogen, Jay Baruchel, Danny McBride, Craig Robinson, Emma Watson, Michael Cera, Jason Segel, Paul Rudd, Rihanna, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Aziz Ansari, the Backstreet Boys... and more! With such a ridiculous gathering of comedic talent, all playing fictional versions of themselves (which I love), it's hard to imagine how this film could possibly fail to be the funniest of the summer, or possibly of the year. Man of Steel - June 14 Director: Zack Snyder Cast: Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Michael Shannon, Kevin Costner, Diane Lane, Laurence Fishburne, Russell Crowe Explore: Man of Steel on DC Movies Wiki We all know this one will have a huge fan turnout, but will this new (x-ray) vision of Superman sizzle, or fizzle? It's a much darker take on the normally clean-cut, do-no-wrong Supes we've been spoon-fed for so many years, but hey, it worked for Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight! Will the dynamic duo of Snyder & Cavill triumph in the eyes of fans *and* critics? Stay tuned, same Bat time, same... oh, wait... World War Z - June 21 Director: Marc Forster Cast: Brad Pitt, Matthew Fox, David Morse No one could argue that zombies aren't a big seller right now. However, given the best-selling novel this film is based on, it's got EPIC written all over it. I'm betting moviegoers with be tearing each other limb-from-limb to get tickets for this sure thing, and word of mouth will likely infect those who don't get the fever right away with an insatiable desire to get in on this one. The Lone Ranger - July 3 Director: Gore Verbinski Cast: Armie Hammer, Johnny Depp There are a lot of mixed feelings out there about this one, and it's been a hard sell to many. The current (and previous, for that matter) generation really had no exposure to TLR growing up, but the Depp factor can't be overlooked. This looks to be another sink or swim offering, but yet again we won't know until after the smoke has cleared. Here's hoping! Pacific Rim - July 12 Director: Guillermo del Toro Cast: Charlie Hunnam, Idris Elba, Charlie Day, Rob Kazinsky, Ron Perlman Do we really *need* another monster movie? Of course. Will I be watching this - along with all my fellow menfolk - simply because it is, in fact, a monster movie? Of course. Will it be good? Bad? So bad it's good? Who knows, but they have definitely done their job on the marketing end, a 5 second clip of the trailer was all it took for me to know I'd be checking this one out. Don't let us down, del Toro!! R.I.P.D. - July 19 Director: Robert Schwentke Cast: Jeff Bridges, Ryan Reynolds, Kevin Bacon, Mary-Louise Parker They keep dishing out films based on comics and graphic novels, and we keep gobbling them right up. Jeff Bridges, Ryan Reynolds... the Baconator... and the mom from Weeds? Interesting combo, but those first two are enough to spell blockbuster (no, smarty-pants, not literally with the letters in their names). The question remains, will this one be on par with Judge Dredd, or Watchmen? The Wolverine - July 26 Director: James Mangold Cast: Hugh Jackman The Marvel/Wolverine/X-men fan base will carry this one to a financial success, but will the film itself carry that success on to a blockbuster contender? I know a lot of folks were disappointed with Origins: Wolverine, but this time it seems to have a strikingly different feel to it, and they're exploring a part of Wolvie's past that isn't touched on very often. As an ex-comic nerd, and Wolverine fan, I won't be able to wait for the opinions of others on this one, but will you? The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones - August 23 Director: Harald Zwart Cast: Lily Collins, Jaime Campbell Bower, Robert Sheehan, Kevin Durand, Lena Headey, Jared Harris, CCH Pounder, Jonathan Rhys Meyers Being based on a New York Times #1 Best Seller is a great way to ensure a good turnout at the box office. But, will the film do the novel justice? Probably not, (do they ever) but while I haven't read it myself, those who have with whom I've spoken are fanatical about it. They'll tell their friends, who will tell theirs... I'm expecting a great turnout, and the film will no doubt boost book sales as well. Riddick - September 6 Director: David Twohy Cast: Vin Diesel, Karl Urban While I haven't heard much press buzz about this one, it's got summer "guy flick" written all over it. The "final" film in the Riddick series, they will no doubt pull out all the stops and go out with a bang. The demographic may be heavily skewed towards "dudes," but as usual we have a lot of $$$ burning a hole in our collective pocket, and that's what Universal Pictures is banking on. It's a pretty safe bet. Poll Which one of these summer films is most likely to have you purchasing tickets in advance? After Earth This is the End Man of Steel World War Z The Lone Ranger Pacific Rim R.I.P.D. The Wolverine The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones Riddick __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts